


Good Morning

by l1zru



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1zru/pseuds/l1zru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toru's morning isn't going so well until her would be husband shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Madara woke to find the bed completely empty, yet again. Toru had a habit of doing her work so early in the morning and he just wished, for once, he could wake up to see her sleeping beside him. He got up and stretched before heading down the hall to find her.

It didn’t take long for him to hear her cursing, causing him to chuckle as he opened the door.

“Good morning, you know that language isn’t very lady like”

Toru gave him a death glare and cradled her hand to her chest. He came in and sat down beside her, noticing a group of papers that were smoldering. He sighed and grabbed her hand, noticing that the finger tips seemed to be slightly burnt. He brought them to his lips.

“What is it going to take for you to spend one morning in bed with me?”

Madara pushed her bangs back from her face. She was the only woman who had made him chase her and it made him love her more. He looked at the scribblings on the papers.

“What exactly were you trying to do?”

Toru sighed before grumbling.

“I was trying to create an orb with all the elements in it. That backfired and I’m just glad that I didn’t blow up the entire room”

She sounded exasperated. Madara could tell that she was upset and stressed. She never got stressed and in fact enjoyed her work immensely. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

“Out of all the time I’ve known you you’ve never gotten like this. What’s going on with you?”

She smiled and grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek.

“It’s nothing, just the demands of work.”

Toru heard him sigh before he pulled her up. She was more than a little confused as he pulled her out of the room and down the hall. He brought her into their bedroom before pulling her down onto the bed on top of him. She just looked at him with a shocked look. He only pulled the elastics out of her hair before threading his hands through it and letting his hand rest on the back of her head. To him she looked beautiful with her hair in pigtails but she looked even better to him with it down.

Madara gave her that devious smile before pulling her down so he could kiss her. It took her a few seconds before she started to kiss back and when she did he rolled her onto her back and pinned her there. He grabbed her hands and put them above her head. Normally he was ok with her being dominant in bed but not today. He was more than a little frustrated with her and she was going to know about it by the time they were done.

Madara’s eyes watched hers for a moment before his free hand started going to work. He undid the belt to her housecoat and let it fall open before pushing it off her shoulders and releasing her hands long enough that she could shrug out of it. The long silk nightgown she always wore wasn’t helping him him either today.

He could’t help but smile at her, lying there on her back. It was nice to see her submissive for once considering how much control she liked to have in her life. She leaned up and put her nose to his, bringing him out of his thoughts. He couldn’t help but smile and nip at her nose in response. She wiggled a hand loose before resting it on the part of his chest that the night shirt left bare before getting his shirt off. Her hand rested on his cheek before moving a few pieces of hair that had fallen back into place. He sighed.

“You look like you want to tell me something”

Toru looked up at him with a smile.

“I do but it can wait. It’s good news so don’t worry about it”

Madara leaned down and nipped at her collarbone and heard her sigh as she threaded her hand through his hair. He knew if he let her hand go that she was going to flip them and while he was lost in thought, she did.

Toru sat on his stomach with a grin while resting her hands on his chest. He just blinked up at her while resting his hands on her legs. He sat up, making her shift until she was sitting in his lap.

“You’re not going to let me be the dominant one are you?”

Toru chuckled and held his face in place so she could kiss him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Face it, you like it when I’m the dominant one”

Well, she was right but he wasn’t going to admit it to her or he would never hear the end of it. He nuzzled her neck and tried getting her out of her nightgown. He was getting tired of playing with her. She let him slide it over her head before climbing back into his lap. She could feel him through the pants he was wearing and just chuckled. His face reddened even after all this time with her. Flipping her again, he ran his hand over her stomach and up her chest between her breasts. She shuddered and watched as he finished getting undressed.

Toru sighed as he pinned her and pressed his body into hers. The heat was enough to make her hot and bothered and he loved it. He loved to see her give over control to him when she normally refused to do it. He put his lips to hers as he entered her and started off at a slow pace just to irritate her. He would let her do the work afterwards.

Finally getting frustrated with him she flipped him and continued at a slightly faster and rougher pace. Madara groaned and sat up under her before moving his hips to meet hers. She rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned back, causing him to wrap his arms around her to keep her in place. She grinned and put her forehead to his.

They continued like this for about five minutes before she felt every muscle in his body tighten and then slowly relax. He sighed and then fell backwards, grabbing the blanket and putting it over them both. She couldn’t help but put her head on his chest while he looked up at the ceiling and rested a hand on her back.

“So what was this news?”

Toru moved her chin so she could look at him.

“You’re going to be a father”

He immediately looked at her and she couldn’t help but chuckle at his shocked expression.

“What? How long?”

“Oh, about two months”

Madara rolled her over onto her side with a smile and she just smiled back at him as he kissed her. Toru knew he wanted children even though they had never talked about starting a family but she knew every time that time came around he got a little down. She put her head under his chin, sighed and closed her eyes. She was suddenly tired again and could go for a nap while he still wore that shocked expression that she was starting to grow so fond of.


End file.
